On Greek Row
by MadameImagination
Summary: Erinn Delko the niece of CSI Eric Delko is a college girl who is in the middle of an investigation. Can she keep her family ties from her sisters, no one likes a cop. But her relationship with a certain CSI with a bad attitude and bored look on his face also has to remain hidden how does he feel about that while they investigate?
1. Before the Theme Song

Sunny afternoon and all the Omega Delta girls want to do is get in the hot tub after a long day of sorority work and pledging. It's rush week, the last week of summer before classes start and Greek Row is full of pledges or we call them Brats, OmD is one of the most popular sororities and it's my Erinn Delko's second year, I am a full Pink Lady after a year of pledging. In Miami you're only as hot as your tan and your wardrobe and here in OmD is no different the sisters each bring something new to the house. Some of them have rich fathers who give us the winter home in Aspen for break or own a boat that they let us use in Miami waters. What I bring to the table? My mother lives in New York fashion capital of the world and Fashion week my mother is able to get tickets and that last year and probably this year will be the highlight of the fundraiser, guys will pay half of their tuition to get those seats so their girlfriends give them anything they want. But also along with that I have the hidden secret that only I know, I also have the uncle who is a cop. But that's not something you want to share with the girls here, I don't want to be called the snitch because of my uncle. But most of the girls know that I am dating an older man, but what they don't know is he's also a cop. They just call him Mr. Big because I'm always away for weekends or randomly during the day. Speedle isn't something I bring up often other than when I tell them I'll be back the next morning, walk of shame every time I come home. There's always someone awake, always.

The twenty-five girl's we have in the house right now are a mix of sisters and Brats. We're weeding through them as the week begins. As I lay out clothes, I have a late lunch date and I like looking good for him. But a gathered scream makes me jump and I look out of my window- because of my fundraiser money I got the best room, at the top of the house the attic. I run downstairs as fast as I can with nail polish on my toes, I grabbed a robe and ran outside. People were fleeing and screaming, girls were so dramatic this I've learn.

"What happened? Alicia what happened!"

"She's Daveroe girl, she's…" I couldn't actually understand my sister so I walked past her and the girls were opening the hot tub.

"Stop touching things- step back stop touching stuff!" I shouted ruining evidence they push back the girls that are left. I ask for a cellphone and thankfully someone has theirs, and I call Horatio.

"H. Um, there's a body in my hot tub!" I'm kind of shaken up but my emotions are a lot more controlled then the rest of the girls. "Ok thank you." I hang up and hand the phone back. "No one is going anywhere and let's not talk about it. Just go in the house and sit in the main room…please?" I ask, they all just follow my direction. I'm the forensics major who plans to be a cop so they all just figure I know what I'm saying. I walk around the body hanging out of the hot tub, this girl was one of the pledges us girls were fond of. I liked her because she was from New York like I was studying psychology and just seemed to have a level head. I wanted to be her big sister- now she's cooked. The hot tub cooked her.


	2. Chapter 1

Horatio arrives with my uncle in tow, Speedle and Caleigh come after. They circle the body not touching it because Alexx isn't here yet. Eric and Speed pull me off to the side as Caleigh and H talk about something.

"What's with the floater?" Eric has never been that great with words. I shrug and he gives me a hug- I've seen dead people I worked with Alex during the summer but never someone I actually knew. I pull away quickly the walls have eyes in sororities, I don't need them knowing how comfortable I am with the cops. I turn my back to the windows and look up at my uncle and Speed who's eyes are slowly falling over my robe, not the thickest robe I could have grabbed and I didn't have time to go upstairs and change.

I swat at him as I speak, "Melody Daveroe, an incoming freshmen and Brat-…" they looked at me confused. "Pledge we call them anyways. The girls found her like that an hour ago, before they got into the tub. Um, there maybe fingerprints on the top button they tried to get her out but I stopped them." Speed rolled his eyes and turned to walk away from us, his attitude for some reason was a turn on.

"You should go inside, and talk to the girls tell them that myself and Speed will be coming in to talk to them." I shake my head.

"Can Caleigh and Speed do it? We have the same last name and I don't want them to think we're related." He raised an eyebrow and shrugged walking away. I stood there watching them for a moment, taking a long look at Speed. Late lunch was turning into a late dinner.

Inside the crazy panic had cooled into worry most of them were whispering to each other, about 'horror movies' and 'I'm too pretty to die'. I walked around and ended up sitting down looking out of the window. Alexx arrived and removed the body and was out of view behind the tub, I watched Speed and Eric take pictures and Caleigh was walking toward the house. I knew what she was going to say so I have my response ready. 'I was upstairs when I heard them screaming, before that I was still in bed then in the shower I didn't leave the house all day.'

Caleigh smiled at me and touched my arm as I walked away. I went upstairs at this point to my room, I wanted to change and get away for a little. In my room I sat at my desk staring down at my pledge list, Melody was at the top starred highlighted with a sticker. She was my favorite and I had a plan to announce her first at the end of the week. I didn't touch anything but the back of my chair, I heard my door open and the sun reflected off his glasses made me smile a little. "Erinn, what do you remember of the last time you saw- How are you?" Horatio asked me and I shrugged, he sat on my bed and rubbed my back. I turned to him a little and looked at the floor.

"She was quiet and really nice and had all these jokes they weren't that funny but she would make them funny." He smiled and nodded looking over my desk most likely looking for anything out of the ordinary and I followed his lead turning to look at my desk I tilted my head and got out of the seat which he took almost like we were communicating silently. He already had gloves on and Speed walked in at the right time and he waved Speed over.

"Speed, get all of this please." He said and Speed started snapping away I tried to look over his shoulder standing on my toes resting my head on his shoulder I kind of gave up and just inhaled his cologne.

"Erinn is this normal?" H shook me from my haze pointing at desk drawers hanging open, I didn't even see that. I moved around Speed standing in front of him, shaking my head. I only open my Break Up drawer when a girl goes through a hard break up and we all bring out the snacks and movies. I'm normally the one who cracks out the sappy movies. Speed taps me to move out of the way a little and snaps a few pictures before pulling a few movies out of the drawer giving me a look, 'really this movie- seriously' on his face. I rolled my eyes and sat back down on the chair but Horatio grunted and I jumped up again, he found a hair on the back of my chair. Pointing at it Speed took another photo and pulled tweezers out for H who picked up the hair and put it near my head. Red, my hair was black so that was not my hair. No one ever came in my room without me, but there were a lot of red heads in the house.

Horatio left with that hair, he found his lead and left me and Speedle in my room. He wasn't a cop now as he looked around my room. He's never seen it before, I heard him chuckle looking at my bed. Ross my turtle sat in the middle of the bed. Eric bought me that when I was eight. He picked him up and I took him from the mean man laughing at his one eye. "Shut up." He held his hands up still holding the camera, sitting down on my bed he looked around very amused look on his face. It was mostly dark brown wood but my ceiling and rugs were black with stars on them, each girl and her roommate get to repaint the walls and ceiling if they wish. My roommate and I the head of the house agreed on black with stars no pink we weren't six. He looked around still picking up my open laptop, it was on and I buried my head in Ross's soft shell. Speedle and I on his bike was my screensaver at the moment, he raised an eyebrow and watched the picture change to Ross. He laughed at me again and I glared, I loved my turtle. The first time I met Eric he gave me this turtle- oh he could bite me.

He looked at the pictures for a moment before getting up and shaking his head. I put Ross back in his spot on the bed before pushing Speedle out of the room he let me push him downstairs until I stopped and let him walk ahead of me. I waited out of sight from the girls until he was all the way downstairs and I ran down like I normally did and walked right past him without stopping. He looked at me and I kept my eyes forward, they couldn't know.


End file.
